L'autre monde
by Matalyx
Summary: Fin des années 2000, le monde sorcier commence à retrouver son rythme. Mais le récent braquage de Gringotts et l'évasion de mangemorts enfermés à perpétuité dont le seul mot d'ordre est "vengeance" ébranlent cette quiétude encore imparfaite. Contraint de prévenir "l'autre ministre", K. Shacklebolt est dans l'obligation d'introduire un nouvel élément, passerelle entre deux mondes.
1. Prologue

_**Résumé**_ :

Fin des années 2000, le monde sorcier commence à retrouver son rythme et pense ses plaies. Mais le simultané braquage de Gringotts et l'évasion de mangemorts enfermés à perpétuité dont le seul mot d'ordre est "vengeance" ébranlent cette quiétude encore imparfaite. Contrait de prévenir "l'autre ministre", Kingsley Shackelbot se voit dans l'obligation d'introduire un nouvel élément, passerelle entre leur deux mondes.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Les portes déversèrent un flot de marée humaine tel un ressac tempétueux. L'odeur saturée, iodée de sueur, à la moiteur poisseuse des heures de pointe, collait à la peau. Cette opacité levait le voile sur les tardifs noctambules aux yeux mâchés et parfois encore envinés croisant dans la plus belle indifférence les trop pressés travailleurs matinaux. Puissante et implacable, la foule poussait. A droite. A gauche. Mouvante. Il était difficile de s'y faire un chemin. Chacun poursuivait sa route préalablement fixée en une cacophonie silencieuse. Surtout ne pas importuné et ne pas être importuné. Un aquarium citadin bien loin des gracieux ballets menés d'habiles et brillants coups d'appendices colorés. Aucun ne semblait pourtant le souligner. Sans doute savaient-ils tous qu'à la sortie de cette grande bouche qui les avalait deux fois par jour attendait la liberté. Opinion philosophique et populaire que chacun se plaisait à élaborer en fonction de paramètres et variables changeantes. Oui tout semblait être ce qu'on appelle la norme. Rien d'anormal. Un jour banal en somme. Certes normal, mais incongru. Surprenant encore. Ou même bizarre. Jusqu'à dire absurde.

 **XXX**

Le cœur battant la chamade, l'incompréhension bousculait son crâne. Palpitante et pulsante, elle venait heurter par vagues sa vieille comparse l'anxiété. L'air asphyxié lui donnait le tournis. Sa respiration courte et rapide la rapprochait inexorablement de l'étourdissement. Elle se sentait poussée, touchée, palpée de toute part. Son corps devenu un élément épars s'entrechoquait à ses semblables. Quelques gouttes de sueur faisaient briller son front et glissaient presque sensuellement le long de sa nuque pourtant dégagée. Son dos moite agrippait le fin chemisier qu'elle portait comme une seconde peau encombrante attendant sa mue prochaine. Elle avançait sans regarder, ses pas empruntaient ce chemin connu du bout des orteils. Un pied après l'autre. Sans en déroger. Mécanique. Facile. Toutefois, il leur manquait aujourd'hui cette légèreté qui les caractérisait. Plus lourds, plus lents. Elle n'aimait pas l'inconnu. Ni l'imprévu. Elle aimait l'habitude et le réconfort de la routine. La quiétude du quotidien. Sa petite vie sans histoire lui convenait parfaitement, même si pour certains elle serait dépourvue de ce petit quelque chose qui. Cette petite étincelle qui peut enflammer la vie, la rendre plus vivante. Cette petite touche de magie pas vraiment magique. Un coup de vent frais chargé d'humidité cueillit l'essaim bourdonnant à sa remontée à la surface. Il rabattit promptement les pans ouverts d'un cardigan en tweed sur son corps fiévreux. Les resserrant des ses mains tremblantes, elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait décidé vers les portes du Palais de Westminster. Big Ben sonna 8h.

 **XXX**

L'horloge à pied sur la fine commode sauteuse en bois de rose laissait trotter paresseusement ses aiguilles. Son tic-tac essoufflé par le vide du couloir tapissé, elle indiquait 8h25. Le rythme cardiaque de nouveau décent, son esprit vacillait entre anxiété et curiosité. Celle-ci pointant le bout de son nez quand un bruit, un peu de trop brusque, un peu trop fort, un peu trop proche, ne la faisait pas sursauter. Les couloirs s'emplissaient doucement de murmures feutrés et de voix étouffées. Tout ici était dans la demi-mesure : pas un son plus haut que l'autre, une décoration raffinée mais pas précieuse, la douceur de la luminosité malgré la grisaille anglaise. Les corridors du Parlement avaient cet effet apaisant propre aux vieilles institutions. Le temps passant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire de son corps. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine ou ballants le long des flancs. Les mains croisées dans le dos ou soutenant le cardigan qu'elle avait ôté. Elle n'osait s'adosser au mur orné de magnifiques dorures de peur de paraître négligée si les lourdes portes finement travaillées venaient enfin à s'ouvrir. Elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux châtains qui avaient perdu de leur indiscipline après un furtif détour chez les dames. L'eau glacée qu'elle s'était appliquée d'une main agile sur ses joues surchauffées lui avait éclairci les idées et donné une jolie teinte rosée à ses pommettes. Délicatement, elle avait fait disparaître les traces laissées par les affres terribles du tube londonien et les diverses émotions qui avaient tambouriné à ses tempes. Un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte. Soupirant, sous le regard désintéressé de la secrétaire, elle consentit à s'asseoir sur la chaise molletonnée aux couleurs chaudes qui lui faisait face. Big Ben sonna 8h30.

 **XXX**

Le grattement de la plume sur le papier attisait son impatience grandissante. Elle qui pourtant affectionnait tout particulièrement le cliquetis des touches d'un document dactylographié sentait pointer une once d'indignation. À l'heure qu'il était, elle aurait dû avoir quitté son lit tiède et revêtu sa robe de chambre duveteuse, profitant de la douce lumière que laissaient filtrer ses voilages colorés en mettant à bouillir l'eau de son thé. Celui des jours de repos. Journées où elle savait avoir le temps de déguster une grande théière accompagnée de son livre du moment, faisant ainsi des infidélités à son café serré des matins pressés. Mais cette matinée avait été arrachée à son tableau rêvé quand un appel urgent émanant d'un département de la Chambre du Parlement avait surgi, la sortant de son doux cocon. On l'avait sommée de s'y rendre au plus vite, habillée comme la convenance le requérait. La bizarrerie et l'incongruité de l'instance cédèrent vite place à la panique et l'incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle était une employée au département des relations internationales comme tant d'autres. Elle se précipita vers son armoire et enfila prestement un pantalon, se disant qu'une jupe serait peut-être plus appropriée. Elle trancha alors pour une jupe crayon d'un bleu nuit assortie à un chemisier nacré. Une paire de chaussures à bout rond aux pieds, elle s'élança. Alors qu'elle hâtait le pas, elle se félicita d'avoir délaissé ses talons et se dit que pour une fois, elle ne souhaitait pas mettre son vis-à-vis mal à l'aise face à sa grande taille. Ce fut en passant devant un des miroirs ministériels qu'elle eut une pensée pour son pantalon délaissé. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en se disant qu'on aurait aisément pu la confondre avec une hôtesse de l'air de la célèbre compagnie aérienne d'outre-manche. Big Ben sonna 9h.

 **XXX**

L'attente était devenue intenable. Maintenant nerveuse, son pied harcelait de coups la moquette délicate, attirant parfois le regard acéré de la secrétaire entre deux coups de téléphone. Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le léger cliquetis émit par le panneau ouvragé lui fit relever la tête. Son regard découvrit un homme à la haute stature et à la peau noire comme la nuit. On pouvait difficilement deviner son âge. Dans ses yeux, une imperceptible inquiétude. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire quand il prononça son nom d'une voix grave et profonde. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle était presque certaine de ne jamais l'avoir aperçu dans les dédales du Palais. Il l'invita à entrer et elle passa alors les portes qu'elle savait être celles du bureau du Premier Ministre britannique quand il n'était pas au _Number Ten_. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir sa silhouette se dessiner devant une cheminée de marbre fin où un feu ronflait alors que le Palais ne les utilisait plus depuis bien longtemps. La lumière provenant des longues fenêtres à guillotine jouait sur son visage. En revanche, son air tendu et soucieux ne lui échappa pas. La manière dont il faisait jouer son whisky dans le fond de son verre, le regard fixe, non plus. Elle n'avait pas réellement eu l'occasion de travailler directement avec les ministres, et encore moins celui-ci, dont l'investiture était encore aux portes du Palais. Toutefois, elle savait reconnaître une expression préoccupée sur un chef de troupes. C'est alors qu'elle la ressentit. Cette appréhension palpable qui alourdissait la pièce. Elle fit renaître en elle un nœud d'angoisse qu'elle avait depuis longtemps refoulé. Il se nicha profondément au cœur de son estomac. Un pressentiment indicible la submergea et elle dut inspirer plus fort cet air empoisonné. Elle avait la bouche sèche et le silence depuis que la porte s'était refermée lui pesait. Ses yeux se mirent à vagabonder. Ils se posèrent sur l'homme à la voix grave, les mains croisées dans le dos, comme cherchant ses mots le Premier Ministre, appuyé contre le bureau ministériel regorgeant de dossiers, essayant vraisemblablement de noyer son inquiétude dans la liqueur ambrée et une jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu de prime abord, le dos droit, attendant que quelqu'un prenne enfin la parole, à l'autre bout de la pièce, à côté d'un tableau plutôt ancien et démodé représentant un petit homme à la silhouette de grenouille agrémenté d'une longue perruque argentée. Tous semblaient comme figés. Judith Arliss n'osait bouger. C'était à peine si elle respirait. Comme dans l'attente que cette scène de photographie prenne vie. Ce fut la femme qui brisa le silence d'une voix douce mais claire :

« Kingsley, nous avons déjà beaucoup de retard. Ils doivent nous attendre, ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

Le dénommé Kingsley qu'elle comprit être l'homme noir se tourna vers elle et lui demande le plus naturellement du monde, son anneau d'or brillant étrangement :

« Miss Arliss, croyez-vous en la magie ? »

Big Ben sonna 10h.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu.**_

 _ **Je reprends cette histoire. Je ne sais pas quel rythme de parution je pourrai tenir.**_

 _ **A la prochaine,**_

 _ **M.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci aux personnes qui se sont arrêtées sur le prologue et à celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage, _Mayoune_ , _Sheppard_ 26 et _Orlane Sayan_.

La suite a été longue à venir, je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

 _ **Matalyx**_.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 ** _Février 2010_**

Le ministère de la magie était d'une quiétude peu commune. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que le Chef des Aurors foulait rarement les locaux aussi tôt. Il avait plus l'habitude du clame quasi religieux du très tard que seuls les noctambules ministériels du département des mystère ou les acharnés de la justice magique connaissaient. Il était bien un des seuls aurors à en profiter.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, officiellement déclarée en 2000, les brigades d'élite se retrouvaient à chaque fin d'une nouvelle enquête avec un peu moins d'investigations et de recherches de terrain. Bien sûr, les délits mineurs, le banditisme commun, les recels plus ou moins dangereux faisaient plus que jamais parti de leur présent quotidien. Mais l'adrénaline des grosses missions de guerre et de reconstruction avait disparu. Certains iraient même jusqu'à dire qu'elle leur manquait. Pas trop fort, ils le chuchoteraient au détour d'un couloir, le confiraient à leur amante à demi assoupie après l'amour, le soupireraient à un ami dormant sa dernière nuit lors d'une visite douce-amère. Pour leur défense, nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient connu que le rythme infernal de la dernière grande guerre. Des hommes de terrain. Des hommes d'action. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Pas tellement des bureaucrates. Cela se voyait à leurs yeux vifs, leurs gestes agiles et leurs postures alertes. Ils avaient la baguette facile. Pas de jeteurs de sorts sans fois ni loi, non. Mais des hommes prompts à partir en bataille, en chasse, baguette fièrement à la main, aux aguets, prêts à défendre leur si chère liberté. Pour ces hommes, la tranquillité post-guerre avait été brutale. Une transition pas vraiment évidente. Pourtant, aux yeux du monde, elle avait été douce et lente. Même trop pour les sorcières et sorciers qui auraient voulu voir disparaître les stigmates afin de les oublier à jamais, car ce qu'on ne voit plus n'existe plus. De chanceuses personnes. Comment leur expliquer que le temps des unes affriolantes des gazettes avait une toute autre temporalité au département des aurors ? Recherches, traques, filatures, arrestations, batailles, négociations. Un travail de tous les instants. Un investissement personnel à la limite du décent.

Puis les Grands Procès commencèrent et signèrent la fin du monde magique du XXème siècle comme tous l'avaient connu. Trois années après la fameuse Bataille Finale, l'année 2000 marqua symboliquement le renouveau de la communauté sorcière anglaise. Alors que les moldus craignaient l'apocalypse, eux jetaient leurs chapeaux à l'absolution et la renaissance.

Le bruit de ses pas se répercutaient dans les couloirs déserts. Le goût sucré de son thé latté était tiède. D'une voix basse, un sort élémentaire vint faire son œuvre et l'ascenseur tinta la fermeture des portes. A l'intérieur, le même décor qu'à sa première visite, malgré tout, des choses restaient immuables. Un coup d'œil à son reflet le fit soupirer. Il avait une tête affreuse. Une barbe naissante, les yeux rougis et un teint blafard. Il porta le gobelet estampillé d'une enseigne moldue à ses lèvres et le vida en quelques gorgées. C'est en poussant la porte de la salle de réunion qu'il rencontra la première personne autre qu'un tableau ou une note volante.

« Bonjour Colonel », salua-t-il

Le colonel releva les yeux de ses notes et pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Un sourire éclaira son visage tiré.

« Bien matinal ce matin mon Général. Vous avez une mine à faire peur. »

« Et vous le compliment facile. »

Un rictus pour toute réponse, elle s'avança vers le mur noirci de notes dans son dos et l'observa attentivement, un pli soucieux au front. Elle ne détourna pas la tête quand elle le sentit se poster à son côté.

« Je voulais faire le point des dernières avancées. Je sais que certaines de vos équipes ont fait leur rapport. »

« Et bien … Nos soupçons se confirment. Quelque chose se trame. C'est obscur et discret. Mais indéniablement là. »

* * *

 ** _20 Avril 2010_**

Un bruissement d'ailes apporta l'habituelle gazette à travers la Grande Bretagne à sa population sorcière. La une de ce jour était de celles qui marquaient les esprits. Produire, vendre, accrocher à tout prix. Le prix de la panique qui allait gonfler et gronder.

 **« EVASION MASSIVE DE LA PRISON SORCIÈRE ET BRAQUAGE DE GRINGOTTS : LES TÉNÈBRES DE RETOUR À NOS PORTES ? »**

De nouveau, si vite, les sorciers et sorcières tremblent.

 _XXX_

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, de retour d'une longue nuit de garde aux urgences de Sainte-Mangouste, Timothy Blenkinsop ouvrit directement le journal aux résultats sportifs. Il était sûr que la victoire de son club, le Club de Flaquemare, de la veille allait enfin changer le classement. Satisfait par les résultats, il le referma en croquant avidement dans sa biscotte. Il faillit s'étouffer en avisant la une.

 _XXX_

Adromeda Tonks pinça les lèvres. Elle dirigea son regard vers la photo édentée d'un Teddy au nez de cochon soufflant six bougies et l'imagina attablé à l'heure qu'il était devant son chaudron bouillonnant en sécurité à Poudlard. Puis se fut son cœur qui se pinça. Les moldus parlaient du calme avant la tempête. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne durerait pas trop et serait clémente. D'un geste las, elle lissa le papier animé.

 _« … à l'aube de ce nouveau lundi noir, des criminels notoires se sont échappés de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban suite à un assaut qu'aucun des groupuscules activement suivi par le Ministère et le Bureau de Aurors n'a encore revendiqué. On ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de … »_

 _XXX_

Un bruit de tasse brisée, le teint pâle, Pansy Parkinson attrapa frénétiquement les bords du journal, les mains convulsivement serrées alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et d'effroi.

 _« … un certain nombre d'anciens partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Plus-Prononcer-Le-Nom très dangereux, comme Wilkes ou Travers, des activistes politiques, dont le chef de gang Thomas Paindel, des hors-la-loi peu recommandables … »_

 _XXX_

Megan Jones vit son assistante entrer en trombe dans son bureau. Elle lui intima de lire les nouvelles d'un geste vif, à la limite de la virulence. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa alors qu'elle réalisait que les jours à venir allaient être un véritable enfer. Elles échangèrent un regard et l'ainée la pressa de prévoir toutes les personnes susceptibles de se retourner contre leur entreprise avant de jeter le journal, rageuse, dans la corbeille à papier. Maudit canard !

 _« … le plus surprenant reste l'inactivité de la sécurité face à cette attaque ! Le passage à un contrôle de service et de sécurité privé doit-il être remis en cause ? Instauré depuis peu malgré la réticence évidente de la majorité citoyenne, nous demandons décemment la légitimité de l'entreprise JONESecurity et sa sécurité inefficace, voire dangereuse !, face au danger … »_

 _XXX_

Malcolm Rickjenson marchait la tête basse, la capuche bien positionnée sur son crâne, le visage dans l'ombre. Le soleil tapait fort dans la fraicheur printanière. Des bourrasques de vent soulevaient les papiers jetés par les passants peu scrupuleux. Un journal s'échoua sur ses chevilles. D'une main blême aux ongles jaunis, il se saisit de sa baguette, prêt à le réduire à cendre quand l'image mouvante interpella sa curiosité. A sa lecture, seul son sourire avide apparaissait de sa capuche. Il le lâcha, et sans un regard, il tourna à l'angle de la rue et s'engouffra dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

 _« … les Gobelins estiment les pertes à des sommes astronomiques de Gallions. De la monnaie, oui, mais aussi des trésors cachés au plus profond des coffres les plus anciens. Une perte inestimable pour leur représentant, Algrod, toujours profondément choqué … »_

 _XXX_

Accoudé au bar du Chaudron Baveur, Waynes Hopkins terminait son cinquième whisky de la journée. Autour de lui, le bar était une ruche bourdonnante, commentant sans cesse les nouvelles stupéfiantes du jour. Prêtant une oreille aussi attentive que possible, il ne parvenait qu'à comprendre des bribes de paroles. Agacé, il secoua délicatement le bras de son voisin et lui postillonna à la figure de lui expliquer ce qui « s'tramait mon p'tit gars ». Le nez plissé de dégout, il lui résuma rapidement la situation avant de s'excuser et filer en direction d'une connaissance. Outré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Hopkins frappa le cul de son verre contre le zinc, des gouttes ambrées éclaboussant ses doigts, il se leva, branlant, et, les joues tremblantes, s'égosilla à qui voulait bien l'écouter :

« Tous des sales bouffeurs de niffleurs ! Des scrouts à pétards. Le Ministère ? Cette bande d'incapables puants ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font eux hein ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient eux ? Présentement, ils s'organisaient. Essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Géraient la situation de crise comme ils le pouvaient. Car finalement, le mal était fait et ils n'avaient rien senti.

* * *

 ** _19 avril 2010_**

L'alarme déchira le silence de la nuit de sa voix stridente et fit se redresser l'homme assoupi tel un clown dans sa boîte. Baguette à la main et cœur au bord des lèvres, il se précipita vers son bureau pour lire l'état d'urgence sur son parchemin de liaison. Anxieux, il repensa à l'échange qu'il avait eu un mois plus tôt avec le Colonel des renseignements généraux. D'un sourire sans joie, il sut qu'ils auraient enfin les réponses à leurs suppositions les plus abracadabrantesques. Il enfila prestement ses vêtements, jeta une cape sur ses épaules, l'écusson du Général des Aurors sur la poitrine, claqua la porte avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit.

Il se retrouva bien vite dans le bureau ministériel, faisant face à Kingsley Shacklebolt, assis le dos rigide, qui l'invita à prendre place. Il connaissait l'homme depuis des années maintenant. Toutes ces collaborations, ces échanges, professionnels comme personnels, au cours des ans lui permirent se saisir l'importance de ce qui allait suivre. D'un regard, il sonda les yeux sombres du noir dans l'attente d'y trouver autre chose qu'une pure inquiétude. Mais ils étaient insondables. Comme autrefois. Ces puits sans fond qui faisaient sa réputation au sein de l'Ordre. À la demande de son supérieur et ami, il s'assit.

« Un thé Harry ? » demanda le Ministre.

« Tu m'as convoqué aussi tôt pour prendre le thé Kingsley ? » répondit le benjamin, un petit air goguenard sur son visage. Le rire profond du noir lui répondit avant de devenir plus sérieux.

« Si tu n'en veux pas, moi, je vais en avoir besoin », et il se saisit avec précaution de la tasse fumante qui venait d'être remplie par une théière mobile. Il souffla sur le nuage humide avant de le finir d'une lampée, tel une potion au gout douteux. Il croisa les mains sur son bureau, vrilla ses pupilles ébène à l'émeraude et statua : « Azkaban a été attaquée cette nuit. Aucune revendication à l'heure actuelle. Ce que nous craignions s'est mis en route. Reste à découvrir exactement qui, comment et pourquoi. Pour l'instant aucune information de l'évènement n'a fuité. Je préfère retarder le bain médiatique aussi longtemps que possible. »

« C'est plus judicieux, oui. Autant éviter la panique de la population. On aura déjà bien assez à gérer. J'imagine que les évadés ne sont pas anodins. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » L'interlocuteur avait à peine cillé, un air impassible sur le visage, le regard sévère. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, mais le Général des Armées du Ministère de la Magie.

« L'alerte a été donnée par un Patronus Sentinelle qui patrouillait sur l'aile Nord-Est. Il a dû déceler une activité suspecte car il a alerté directement le central. On a n'a pas de rapport sur ce qu'il a pu voir car il a été détruit au moment de l'explosion. L'explosion n'était pas magique, ce qui a permis l'ouverture directe d'une brèche dans l'enceinte même de la prison. »

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'on a eu à faire à une activité non magique ? À la Moldue ? », Interrogea-t-il les sourcils haussés de surprise.

« J'en ai bien peur. Du moins en partie. Avec toutes leurs avancées en matière d'armement de guerre, nous avons eu bien tort de ne pas nous y pencher bien plus tôt. »

Harry hocha la tête, un éclair sombre au fond des yeux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le pouvoir destructeur de la folie humaine, sorcière comme moldue.

« Et ce n'est pas la seule invention moldue à avoir été utilisée. Ils ont utilisé des armes de tir très puissantes en plus de leurs baguettes, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir un temps d'avance sur nos hommes. Particulièrement efficace, surtout face à des personnes non préparées à ce genre d'attaque. Il y a pour le moment plus d'une vingtaine de morts et presque autant de blessés plus ou moins graves. »

Harry accusa le coup alors qu'un ressentiment profond remontait le long de sa gorge. Un savant mélange d'injustice et de dégout.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir convoqué plus tôt ? Je n'apprécie pas que mes hommes risquent leurs vies pendant qu'on me laisse tranquillement dormir. »

Kingsley soupira et secoua légèrement la tête au ton de reproche à peine voilé. « Harry, ça a été tellement rapide que le temps que je sois informé et que l'information te sois relayée tout été déjà fini. Les éléments que je te donne sont les premiers retours que nous avons. J'ai géré au mieux. Tu le sais. »

Le rouge monta aux joues du plus jeune et il détourna les yeux. Il ne dit rien, il savait qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il le méritait. Ils se connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'au fond, Kingsley maniait les mots qu'il fallait.

« Et les évadés ? Quelles étaient les cibles ?

\- C'est là que l'absence de rapport complet manque. J'ai ordonné à la brigade arrivée en renfort de faire le point sur les détenus. Elle devrait arriver d'ici peu. Il faudra organiser une réunion générale avec les différentes équipes d'intervention.

\- Des arrestations ?

\- Non malheureusement. On a pu récupérer des armes, on va essayer de voir ce que nous pouvons faire avec ça. Mais nos connaissances sont limitées. Il est temps de lancer notre procédure de collaboration avec le Ministère Moldu. Nous devons nous instruire sur leurs technologies. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de nous couper d'eux. »

Harry acquiesça. Il avaient déjà lancé un programme au Département des Mystères, mais seuls, ils allaient beaucoup moins vite. Et on venait de leur faire comprendre que le temps leur était compté.

 _XXX_

Le bruit était assourdissant quand Harry passa la porte de la salle de réunion. Plusieurs chefs d'unités étaient présents et échangeaient sur les derniers évènements. Une certaine fièvre effervescente circulait parmi les présents. Un cocktail finement élaboré entre colère, impatience, outrage, anticipation, impuissance, excitation. Il claqua la porte et le silence se fit, l'attention tournée à son encontre. Il salua ses hommes et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers son fauteuil, laissa tomber la pile de parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains sur la table avant de se tourner vers ses collègues, le visage grave.

« Comme vous le savez, Azkaban a été attaquée cette nuit. Aucune revendication en cours. Vous avez tous eu accès aux derniers rapports. Certains d'entre vous savaient qu'on s'attendait à une action quelconque depuis maintenant quelques semaines. »

Des visages hochèrent la tête pendant que d'autres fronçaient les sourcils. Un homme aux tempes grisonnantes demanda :

« Pourquoi certains et pas les autres Mon Général ? Nous sommes tous ici dignes de confiance et à même de savoir ce qu'il se trame afin de pouvoir agir en conséquence le moment venu. Comme cette nuit. Nous avons été dépassés. »

Des murmures d'approbation soutinrent sa prise de parole.

« Bien entendu Mon Capitaine, j'en convaincs. Toutefois, ce qui relève du département des renseignements généraux filtre rarement. Dès lors que nous avons assez d'informations valables et valides, nous vous les faisons suivre. Pour pouvoir agir en conséquence comme vous le dites. » Harry croisa le regard de son capitaine et continua « Or l'événement de cette nuit restait juste des suppositions plus ou moins recevables. Le Colonel Shields et moi-même avons travaillé sur ce dossier en marge du reste. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment officiel. Ce qui …

\- Cela incombe donc au Ministre de ne pas faire obstruction ! Regardez où ça mène ! » Coupa Max O'Keeffe.

Harry fixa l'homme à la chevelure terne et frisotante un peu plus âgé que lui. Il connaissait les opinions politiques de la plupart de ses hommes et en savait assez sur son sergent pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir, c'était un digne héritier de irlandais.

« O'Keeffe, votre opinion sur la politique ministérielle actuelle n'a pas sa place ici. De plus, malgré votre antipathie notoire pour le Ministre, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il reste le Chef des Armées, et donc notre supérieur. »

Un reniflement de dédain fit durcir le ton du général : « Et je m'autorise à vous informer, bien que ça ne vous concerne en rien, que nous ne mènerions pas de missions de ce type sans aval. Il est le premier à soutenir nos investigations et à mettre des mesures en place, qu'elles plaisent ou non. » Il insista particulièrement sur ces derniers mots et se redressant, enchaîna : « Cela nous amène à parler du programme MW06. » Il fit circuler différents parchemins.

« Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec les programmes parallèles menés par le Département des Mystère, je rappelle qu'il s'agit du plan concernant l'armement moldu lancé en 2006 suite aux actions nommées « _terroristes_ » par les gouvernements moldus de plus en plus fréquentes et touchant par extension aussi la population civile sorcière. »

Harry chassa rapidement l'image de corps inanimés sous des volutes de poussière âcre et la sensation de vide qui l'étreignit.

« Aux vues du plan d'attaque de cette nuit, il a été jugé bon de redynamiser plus qu'activement ce programme. Cela devient urgent. La technologie moldue avance bien trop vite par rapport à nos connaissances. Nous n'y faisions pas attention, pensant que la magie supplanterait tout problème, or nous avons manqué de discernement. J'ose même dire que nous avons été prétentieux. Cela nous a été rappelé aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi notre collègue du Département des Mystère en charge du programme, Monsieur Luckin, est avec nous. Nous allons nous mettre en contact avec le Ministère Moldu afin de créer une collaboration spéciale. »

Des bruits étouffés retentirent dans la salle. Il s'agissait-là d'une première historique de leur vivant. Rares avaient été les occasions où sorciers et moldus avaient travaillés ensembles sur des préoccupations communes. Des sceptiques voyaient difficilement en quoi travailler directement avec les moldus allait les faire avancer plus vite, d'autres plus réticents encore se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient bien vouloir en échange de leur savoir, certains encore voyaient d'un mauvais œil le fait de lever le secret magique pour une course à l'armement, et enfin, les utopistes espéraient que cela ne serait pas en vain.

« Mon Général, commença une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, petite et au regard perçant, excusez-moi de remettre en doute votre jugement, mais cela n'irait-il pas à l'encontre de certaines de nos lois ? Sans parler du risque de divulguer certaines informations, d'un côté comme d'un autre.

\- Je vous reconnais bien là Helen. Mais ce qui relève du Département des Mystère a sa propre législation, d'où la présence de M. Luckin. Et c'est un risque que nous prenons. Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit se reproduise. Je ne suis en revanche pas naïf au point de laisser le contrôle total au Département des Mystères », il hocha la tête en direction de son collègue qui lui sourit innocemment.

« Je vous ai tous réuni afin de vous informer de la mise place du nouveau programme MW09, où chacun de nos départements et services seront impliqués. C'est primordial. Je ne demande pas une parité absolue. Je veux des personnes impliquées, compétentes et conscientes des enjeux. Il est essentiel que ce programme soit transversal et collaboratif.

\- Travailler avec les Mystères signifierait abandonner notre statut actuel pour celui de Langue de Plomb ? » Questionna Barry MacDickson, sergent fraichement promu chez les Aurors.

Luckin se racla la gorge et commença de sa voix étrangement rauque pour un homme aussi chétif et pâle.

« Non, pas vraiment. Comme M. Potter l'a clairement dit, il s'agira plus ici d'un partenariat, d'une collaboration. On pourrait envisager ça comme un prêt, hum ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils bien haut, et reprit : « Un _prêt_ ? Je ne pense pas que mes hommes soient marchandables M. Luckin … », avant de lui sourire narquoisement. L'homme en face fit la moue et grommela un « dommage » dans sa barbe. Dans la foule, quelqu'un chuchota à sa voisine qu'il était bien rassuré de ne pas devoir finir Langue de Plomb et totalement barré avant l'âge.

« … un détachement d'ordre ponctuel. Je ne souhaite pas vous rendre _barré »_ , un regard appuyé à la personne en question qui eut la décence de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles sous sa chevelure de feu pendant que sa voisine riait sou cape. « Bien joué Weasley ! » « La ferme Acheampong … »

« … toujours principalement rattachés à votre service, vous seriez en mission ponctuelle chez nous. Ceci implique toutefois des mesures de sécurité particulières. On n'entre pas au Département des Mystères comme ça lui chante, n'est-ce pas M. Potter ? Le détaché devra répondre à certains tests et critères, comme le secret total de ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Le charme de inviolable est une vaste plaisanterie à côté de la trahison du département », un sourire entre légèrement dément et légèrement sadique aux lèvres. « En bref, c'est votre travail actuel, mais en mieux ! Enfin, ça dépend pour qui. On ne veut pas de froussards ou fainéants parmi …

\- Hum, coupa Harry.

\- Pas que je dise qu'il y en ait, je badinais juste. Sur ce, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend avec toute cette paperasserie. Au plaisir de vous revoir très prochainement ! » et en trois rapides sautillements, il était dehors.

Un silence de stupeur s'attarda sur la salle devant cet archétype même du savant fêlé, quand une voix s'éleva « Complètement zinzin celui-là ! » et une autre lui répondre sèchement « Peut-être, mais tellement compétant ! ». Sentant les esprits s'échauffer, Harry intervint :

« Ces détachements ne vous sont pas uniquement réservés. Je vous laisse le soin de choisir des personnes qui pourraient correspondre dans vos équipes. Et si vous souhaitez vous-même en faire partie, libre à vous. Je veux les candidatures sur mon bureau d'ici demain soir. Elles seront étudiées et validées pour lundi, date de prise de fonction. D'autres quest …

\- _Gringotts est attaquée. Alerte maximale. Déploiement général. Je répète_ … », tonna la sirène d'alarme.

Harry Potter, baguette déjà à la main ordonna : « Retournez à vos poste, code maximal enclenché. Je veux des arrestations. Mais on ne ménage personne ! On se retrouve sur place ».

Et d'un même mouvement, ils portèrent leurs baguettes au sceau accroché à leurs capes et transplanèrent.

XXX

Quand les renforts arrivèrent sur place, le chaos régnait déjà. On pouvait voir tourbillonner la poussière en d'élégants mouvements, entraînant des parchemins dans leur danse, éclairés par les sorts volants au sein de l'édifice. Les Gobelins, toutes dents dehors, enchaînaient sortilèges sur sortilèges afin de défendre leur si chère propriété. Face à eux, des hommes – ou femmes, vêtus à la moldue, une cape accrochée aux épaules, d'un gris sombre et sobre. L'arrivée des tireurs de baguettes ne passa pas inaperçue. Un gobelin se permit de crier un « c'est pas trop tôt » avant d'insulter copieusement en gobelbabil son adversaire et faire pleuvoir des sorts menaçants en sa direction, qu'il put éviter assez adroitement. L'écarlate des capes des Aurors fit irruption dans la bataille et tout s'enchaîna rapidement. D'un même mouvement, les hommes du ministère investirent les lieux, au coude à coude avec les redoutables gobelins.

Harry Potter, Général de ses Armées, lança un charme d'antitransplanage sur le bâtiment avant de s'élancer. Hors de question qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Il avisa leur nombre relativement réduit et en fut surpris. De même que par leur habilité au combat. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à faire à des opposants de ce calibre. Il repéra très vite à leurs ceintures des armes moldues et décida qu'il leur fallait impérativement en récupérer afin de savoir contre quoi se défendre et d'en finir vite avant qu'ils passent à une attaque non magique qu'ils auraient du mal à endiguer.

Un sort fusa en sa direction qu'il évita d'un mouvement rapide et élança sa baguette, informula un _Salveo Maleficia_ et clama :

« _Stupefix_ ».

Le jet rouge sortit de sa baguette avec une prévisibilité effrayante.

« _Protego_ , _Reducto_! » Riposta vivement son adversaire sans noter le _Bloclang Maxima_ informulé lancé immédiatement après.

Le maléfice rencontra le bouclier dresser en un bruit sonore, alors qu'un « _Expedimenta_! » fusa vers l'homme en gris qui ouvrit la bouche pour riposter quelques secondes après avoir reçu l'informulé. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de rebondir avec un informulé et roula sur le côté en se saisissant de son arme moldue.

Avec une rapidité due à des réflexes profondément ancrés, Harry usa d'un _Expelliarmus_ dont il avait le secret et l'homme valsa contre le guichet d'accueil et fut cueilli d'un _Flipendo_ qui l'assomma définitivement. Il repéra alors O'Koffee à sa droite qui se précipita vers le corps avec un _Incarcerem_ efficace qui ligota le prisonnier. D'un mouvement de baguette, la cape grise devint un Portoloin et dans la seconde, l'homme avait disparu, envoyé dans une cellule ministérielle.

Il se détourna rapidement et vint prêter main forte à un Auror mené à mal par une femme teigneuse à la baguette redoutable. Les sorts se suivaient et dérivaient de plus en plus vers la magie noire, pour elle, et offensifs, pour eux. _Deprimo !_ Le sol s'affaissa sous leurs pieds emportant la femme alors qu'ils roulaient sur le côté. Harry se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le trou. La jambe étrangement arquée, elle était prise au piège. Il tira sa baguette quand elle planta un couteau apparemment bien aiguisé en son sein en même temps qu'elle planta ses yeux aux siens. Un sourire de suffisance collé au visage. Elle s'affaissa. Momentanément choqué, il resta là à la regarder, baguette à demi-abaissée. C'était la première fois qu'un adversaire se donnait volontairement la mort sans une once de remord.

« Harry, on dirait que ça bouge par là-bas » Tonna la voix de Ron Weasley qui venait d'envoyer un nouveau pensionnaire au Ministère.

En effet, un grondement provenait de la porte d'entrée des sous-sols, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de craindre que la nouvelle gardienne des trésors de Gringotts ne sorte pour mieux les achever. A sa place, une horde d'homme s'élança, des sacs chargés de leur butin dans leurs dos, baguette et arme à la main. Se fut rapide. Les déflagrations résonnèrent sinistrement à leurs oreilles. Des _Salveo Maleficia_ se firent échos afin de prévenir l'impact des balles et Harry, sans pitié, ordonna _Waddiwasi !_ , retournant les balles vers leurs opposants qui forçaient le passage à coup de _Inflamare_.

Ils gagnaient doucement du terrain, certains ayant senti le poids du sort d'anti-transplanage, visant la porte principale. S'ils passaient, c'était une catastrophe. Des civils se terraient sous la protection des services de sécurité privés de la Banque. Ils y auraient des pertes. Et ils les perdraient. Eux et leurs prises. Pris d'un élan qu'il savait serait regretté, des serpents s'échappèrent de sa baguette et ondulèrent lascivement vers les capes grises.

« _Ils ne doivent pas sortir, par aucun moyen »_

Les hommes virent arriver vers eux les reptiles les yeux écarquillés. Même certains de ses hommes eurent un mouvement de recul. Il était très rare qu'il arrive à de telles extrémités. Et même s'ils savaient qu'il était leur Général, le Grand Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Vaincu, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine épouvante. Des _serpents._

« _Vipera Evanesa »_ scanda une voix et se fut le signal. Ils s'acharnèrent sur les reptiles tout en faisant front vers la sortie. Ils étaient proche. Un cri déchira la cacophonie et tous purent voir des mâchoires acérées refermées sur une jambe et le reste d'un corps musculeux louvoyer autour d'un homme à terre. Le groupe prenait de la distance, le laissant petit à petit seul face à sa fin. Une silhouette se détacha, _Diffindo_ , récupéra le sac qui était sur son dos, et tira une balle entre les deux yeux du pauvre homme. La violence de l'acte suspendit le temps chez les hommes ministériels, précieuses secondes dont se saisirent les malfrats pour franchir la porte et transplaner sans attendre.

XXX

D'un cri de rage, Harry envoya valser ce qui encombrait son bureau si soigné. Il avait pris le temps de fermer la porte et de s'octroyer un semblant d'intimité avant de la faire éclater. Mais ses collègues l'avaient vue. Cette lueur au fond de ses yeux. Le reflet de sa noirceur. L'écho de sa colère. Les poings aux jointures blanchies posés sur le bureau, la tête inclinée vers les pieds, sa frange chatouillant sa si fameuse cicatrice, il inspirait de grandes goulées d'air. Il ferma les yeux et vit exploser en mille éclats le crâne de cet homme qu'il avait lui-même envoyé à la mort, condamné à une ignominie qu'il se refusait mais qui faisait partie de ce qu'il était. Les yeux clos, les morceaux de chair furent remplacés par d'autres, accompagnés d'une âcre odeur de brulé et de cris d'agonie. Souffrance et martyre. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise quand le corps adoré d'une rousse tant aimée s'imposa. Avec panique, il tenta de fermer son esprit. Vider ses pensées. Expirer pour expier, car Pandore avait trouvé sa brèche et lui offrit le sourire figé de Ginevra Potter, née Weasley. D'un gémissement étouffé, il saisit son propre crâne, en enfonçant ses doigts presque amoureusement dans son cuir chevelu, et éclata en sanglots.

La douleur était toujours aussi présente. Celui qui avait dit que le temps effaçait les peines était un menteur. Un charlatan qui volait les espoirs naïfs à chaque chute. Non, elle ne s'effaçait pas. Elle se diluait telle un venin acide qui distillait pléthore d'autres émotions qui nous faisaient tomber plus bas et plus seul. Elle lui manquait. Affreusement. Pas la douleur, elle, il la côtoyait depuis bien trop d'années maintenant. Sa femme. Sa moitié. Sa lumière. Celle qui l'avait toujours si aveuglement aimé. Aimé ses passions, ses inclinations, ses actions. Elle avait percé de part en part sa forteresse pour y bâtir sa propre demeure. Il avait adoré s'y perdre, s'y réfugier, s'y noyer. Maintenant les fissures avaient repris courage et lézardaient toujours plus assurément à mesure que la clarté diminuait. Le froid s'était doucement rétabli. Les ombres s'y glissaient un peu plus longtemps. Parfois, il soupçonnait idiotement un épouvantard d'avoir investi un de ses recoins lugubres. Des années à partager son âme avec Voldemort laissait plus qu'un simple éclair : la foudre ravageait.

Perdre Ginny aussi crument et soudainement avait ébranlé ses fragiles fondations. Elle qui avait mis tant d'amour à les édifier avec patience. Sauf que la vie jouait parfois une partie de Bataille Explosive. C'était George qui avait évité que tout ne s'effondre. Il avait déjà tout perdu. Il lui avait expliqué. Il avait compris. Il s'était déjà relevé de nombreuses fois, il continuerait. Pour Ginny qui aurait été anéantie de le voir détruire son œuvre. Pour ses amis. Ron avait perdu sa _petite_ _sœur_. Pour les Weasley. Molly ne pouvait s'atrophier d'un troisième enfant. Pour la communauté. Parce qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais disparaître. Un héros ne peut être qu'un héros.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant lui fit relever la tête. Les yeux rouges et les joues striées, il dévisagea son ministre d'un air un peu hagard.

« J'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je me suis permis » Il posa sur son cadet un long regard. « Je crois que ça a soulagé tes hommes. »

Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et essuya d'un revers de mains emmanché les traces de ses limbes.

« Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait venir ? » Sa voix était enrouée.

« Non, j'ai eu ton Patronus. Et je me suis dit qu'on irait plus vite si pour une fois c'était moi qui venais à toi. Je ne pensais pas que mon initiative serait aussi bienvenue. »

Harry émit un son entre le rire étrangler et la dénégation. Puis il finit par soupirer profondément.

« Pour tout te Kingsley, moi non plus … »

Les mains croisées sous le visage en une mimique empruntée au célèbre Albus Dumbledore, le Survivant observa l'homme. Un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres quand il annonça platement : « Recevoir de la cervelle tiède m'a renvoyé sans fioriture au carnage moldu où Ginny est morte. » Un silence. « Les moldus savent comment détruire les corps … »

* * *

 ** _14 mai 2010_**

Harry était profondément installé dans son élégant fauteuil et observait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était relativement jeune pour un premier ministre moldu et fixait son homologue avec attention. Il avait l'œil vif et semblait assez stoïque face aux informations que lui fournissait le Ministre de la Magie. Il savait que l'autre ministre était informé de l'existence du monde magique par son prédécesseur lors de la passation. Certains le prenaient comme une facétie de leur rival à l'humour douteux, même pour un anglais. La visite officielle du Ministre de la Magie permettait d'entériner la question une bonne fois pour toute. La rencontre n'était pas toujours facile. Des deux côtés. Du leur, on vantait leurs états de fait et dénigrait la communauté non magique. Il était clair que c'était édulcoré voire romancé. Au choix.

Kingsley lui avait fait part d'une anecdote datant de la fin du siècle dernier. Il aurait fallu faire intervenir une équipe d'Oubliators. « Rien que ça », avait commenté le Général, narquois. Le ministre moldu avait intenté à la vie de son invité sorcier en tentant de l'étrangler sauvagement. Ce que les bruits de couloirs avaient colporté était moins glorifiant. De valeureux ministre il passait à un sorcier sans grande réflexion. Il n'avait en effet rien trouvé de mieux pour prouver à un moldu naturaliste l'existence de la magie que la métamorphose mobilière. Il aurait pu se contenter d'un petit sortilège de premier cycle et ensorceler son verre à pied. Mais non. Il avait préféré métamorphoser l'imposant bureau ouvragé du Ministre en une vache écossaise de sa lande d'origine, aussi énorme que malodorante. Le pauvre moldu pris de panique s'était jeté, mains en avant, au cou de l'imbécile. La gorge enserrée et les yeux révulsés, il avait réussi un transplanage d'urgence, et malheureusement en escorte. Il en avait perdu un bout de fesse. Assommé d' _Oubliettes_ , le Premier Ministre moldu fut ramené chez lui et il fut convenu d'une nouvelle rencontre plus réfléchie.

Toutefois, cette intronisation-ci était elle aussi différente. On y parla plus politique que magie. Le Premier Ministre fut d'emblée mis au fait des groupuscules armés à la moldue terrorisant la population sorcière. Des problèmes raciaux que cela pourrait à nouveau générer envers la communauté non magique si on tardait à réagir. Des moyens qu'ils aimeraient mettre en place. L'autre ministre les écouta avec une attention bien réelle, bien trop conscient de ce qu'était le terrorisme et de ses conséquences. L'idée que les armes puissent être utilisées, voire améliorées, par des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques contre lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun moyen de défense lui glaça le sang. Ils se devaient de collaborer. Prendre le risque de refuser et de voir dégénérer leurs conflits théo-socio-politque vers une nouvelle brèche haineuse était impensable.

« Très bien. Mais je veux une collaboration totale et réciproque. »

Devant le silence de ces interlocuteurs, il ajouta :

« Je ne peux me permettre de vous fournir des connaissances et du matériel sans retour de vos avancées, de vous laisser former votre armée sans avoir de droit de regard. Si le terrorisme que nous subissons ici a les mêmes commanditaires que ceux qui vous ont attaqué, je me dois de connaître leur position en matière d'armement. Ils pourraient les utiliser contre nous et je dois pouvoir protéger mes concitoyens. En tant que chef d'État et des Armées, vous comprenez ma position. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec le raisonnement de leur vis-à-vis. Cependant, c'était à Kingsley que revenaient les décisions d'ordre purement politique.

« Que désirez-vous exactement ? Nous ne pouvons briser la loi du Secret » spécifia ce dernier.

« Je veux une équipe qui collabore directement avec la vôtre sur vos recherches en armement. Ne vous inquiétez pas sur les risques de fuites. Nos équipes sont formées à rester discrète. Elles connaissent les risques. »

« Nous nous assurerons de leur fidélité. La magie peut être bien plus efficace que la loyauté »

Sa modalité ne sembla pas déranger son homologue qui continua :

« Une équipe entièrement, comment dites-vous déjà ? »

« Moldue ? » proposa Harry.

« Moldue, c'est cela. Des spécialistes. Ils vous seront plus qu'utiles et me permettrons d'exercer mon droit de regard. »

« Votre _droit de regard_ est-il décisionnaire ? » Le ton grave était neutre.

« Je ne me permettrait pas. En revanche, je ne lésinerai pas sur mon droit de conseil. »

Le ton fut ferme et il fixa Kingsley Shacklebolt droit dans les yeux. Il était clair que cela était non négociable.

« Très bien » conclut le Ministre de la Magie.

Harry vit le Premier Ministre se caller plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la relève.

« Pour ma part, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, en tant que Général de l'armée sorcière britannique, je souhaiterais avoir une personne, moldue, détachée dans mon service. »

D'un regard, il fut invité à continuer.

« Cette personne serait présente parmi nous afin de sensibiliser mes hommes à l'armement moldu et, dans une moindre mesure, de nous former à le parer. Elle pourrait même faire le lien entre nos équipes techniques et celles de terrain. Mon unique condition est que cette personne ait justement une bonne connaissance du terrain. Je veux qu'elle sache ce qu'est le danger de la guerre, les implications et les conséquences des tels actes terroristes. »

Il reprit d'un ton plus léger : « Bien entendu, aux vues des relations particulières de cet échange, une bonne capacité d'adaptation et de très bonnes compétences relationnelles et de gestion de l'imprévu sont nécessaires. », ce qui dérida les trois hommes.

« Je vois … Cela reste tout de même vaste » remarqua l'autre ministre.

« Je vous fais confiance Monsieur. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour choisir vos représentants »

D'un sourire entendu, il lui demanda : « Avez-vous des préférences en termes d'interlocuteurs ? »

« Je ne fais dans aucun type de discrimination Monsieur. »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, j'essaierai de trouver votre perle rare mon Général. »

Puis, se tournant vers Shacklebolt, il demanda :

« Un thé pour solder cette alliance ? A moins que vous ne préfèreriez un whiskey ? »


End file.
